The Kidnapped PDA
by AmethystWren
Summary: Kimiko's PDA is confiscated as it is 'distracting' and so she's stuck texting and calling her friend Keiko instead. That is, until Master Fung calls her for a conversation regarding her 'kidnapped PDA'... Raikim-ish


**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

"How r u?" Kimiko texted quickly on her phone. She was texting her best friend in Japan, Keiko. She'd rather e-mail, as that was free, but Master Fung had confiscated her PDA as it was 'distracting' her. Kimiko wasn't really certain on _how_ it had been distracting her. There are some times you simply HAVE to reply to text messages, and earlier was definitely one of them.

"Hold on." Came her reply a few moments later. Kimiko smiled as her phone began to play its jingly ringtone. She pressed the 'accept call' button on the touch-screen- her papa always kept her up-to-date with technology.

"Hello," She said into the phone, holding it to her ear.

"Hi!" Keiko said excitedly. "Why have you been blanking my e-mails?"

"Master Fung confiscated my PDA." Kimiko grumbled.

"Grumpy old man..." Keiko muttered. She'd never met Master Fung, or indeed any of the people in the Xiaolin Temple (safe for Kimiko, of course), yet she heard a lot about them all from Kimiko- so much it was almost as if she knew them too at times.

Kimiko smiled at her best friend's response.

"Well, yeah," She agreed. "But it helped me concentrate on our training..."

"You always were such a good girl, Kimi." Keiko remembered. "You should rebel more! Have some fun, girl!" Kimiko tried not to start giggling.

"Kimiko!" Someone called from outside her cubicle. "Master Fung wants you. He says its urgent."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed at having her girly conversation interrupted, and stood up with the phone still held against her ear.

"Coming, Rai." She called. She heard footsteps as the Brazilian shoku warrior left.

"Rai?" Keiko asked, confused. "I'm Keiko."

"Not you! Rai was standing outside my door. I need to go see Master Fung."

"Maybe he'll give you your PDA back?"

"Rai says its urgent."

"Maybe the bad guys captured your PDA and are holding it up for ransom?"

Kimiko couldn't hold back a laugh after that one.

"I doubt it." She said once she'd recovered from her laughing fit, pulling her curtain back and making her way down to the vault. Master Fung was often there.

"Ah, Kimiko," He said as she entered. Keiko, who could hear everything down the phone, attempted to mimic his voice.

"Ah, yes," She mimicked in Kimiko's ear. "The Hey whatsit side have kidnapped you PDA and are holding it for a ransom. We must hand over all our shen gong doo dahs and..."

Kimiko burst out laughing again.

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't on your phone whilst I was talking to you." Master Fung warned.

"Bye, Keiko." Kimiko said quietly. "I'll chat later."

"Go rescue that PDA, Kimi." Keiko told her brightly. Kimiko smiled as she hung up and lowered her phone from her ear.

She looked up and Master Fung beckoned for her to come over. She did so slowly, unnerved by the eerie silence. She was always like this in the Xiaolin vault, though not when there was a battle going on. It was so quiet, so still.

"Raimundo has been practicing his shoku skills this afternoon." Master Fung explained. Kimiko wondered how this involved her, but allowed the master to continue. "As a reward for his good work, I said he could be granted any reward he desired- within reason, of course."

"How does this involve me?" Kimiko asked, confused. Master Fung took her PDA out from his trousers and held it out to her. She held it between finger and thumb, thoroughly hoping it had come from a pocket and not his trouser waistband.

"He said he wanted you to have it back." Master Fung explained.

"Surely he'd ask for something else." Kimiko said thoughtfully. "Like a day at the beach or something?"

"Don't be jump to conclusions so quickly," Master Fung recited. "Your initial thoughts are often your worst."

Kimiko thanked him and stood up. She held her PDA in one hand and her phone in the other.

As she walked through the courtyard back to her cubicle, she caught sight of Raimundo up one of the trees. He was lounging around, one leg trailing beneath the tree branch as he leant lazily against the trunk.

"Thanks, Rai." She said.

"Huh?" He asked, confused for a moment. Then he remembered and smiled. "Oh, that. You're welcome."

She smiled back and went back to her cubicle. Almost on cue, her phone began ringing again.

"Hello," She said, answering it.

"Who kidnapped it?" Keiko's voice asked. "Who's butt are you kicking now? Is it that lizard guy you were talking about? The one who sounds hot?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Chase," She replied. "Is old enough to be our great times a thousand granddad."

"But he doesn't look it, right?" Keiko asked hopefully. Kimiko sighed in frustration.

"I got my PDA back." She said simply, changing the subject. "With some help from Raimundo, it would seem."

"Oooooooh!" Keiko taunted. "Kimi and Rai sitting in a tree..."

"Don't be so immature!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Yeah, right." Kimiko grumbled. "I wish."

"You wish?" Keiko stopped her song. She'd just been trying to be annoying.

"I... I never said that!" Kimiko said defensively. "You're hearing things!"

"Kimi!" Keiko said, shocked.

"I... Have to go!" Kimiko lied. "E-mail me later!" She hung-up quickly and hit her head against the wall of her cubicle. She was not going to hear the end of this. Ever. Keiko was not the sort of girl to let this sort of thing drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too romancey but I'm not all that great at romance anyway (in my opinion). But it was fun, right?<strong>


End file.
